Angels Fall First
by Ale-chan
Summary: Los pensamientos aleatorios de Milo después de la batalla de las 12 Casas. No necesariamente yaoi, pero pues todo indica a ello. Oneshot. ¡Reviews Kudasai!


Wah... mi primer songfic. Ojalá les guste. Son pensamientos de Milo... que sorpresa ¿ne? La canción es la del título y es de Nightwish. ¡Muchas gracias a Aiko-chan que fue la que me los presentó formalmente¡Y al tipo de la Facu de Filosofía que me vendió el disco! 

**Angels Fall First**

-"Y dices que yo soy el necio."

Por los Dioses, Camus. Si tan solo te vieras en el espejo. Lo peor es que no solo eres necio sino que también eres un tonto. Pensaste que tus acciones no tendrían mayor consecuencia mas que para ti ¿verdad¿En qué momento no te he mostrado que te quiero? Si no fuera por que sé que aunque me esforzara un millón de veces más para hacerte sentir querido hubieras hecho la misma estupidez, me sentiría culpable.

Sé que me sonríes, Camus. Pero por alguna extraña razón no puedo ver tu rostro. Siempre has sido tan penoso. Como si sonreír ampliamente te fuera a matar. ¿Sabes? Creo que podría contar las veces que te he oído reír con los dedos de una sola mano. Siempre me he preguntado como es que puedes mantener tu cara de hastío por tanto tiempo. Tal vez sea porque, en efecto, siempre estás harto de la vida. Al menos eso es lo que piensas ¿no es así? Eres tan tonto.

_An angel face smiles to me_

_Under a headline of tragedy._

_That smile used to give me warmth._

Y ahora que en serio no tienes razón para sonreír seguro que tienes la sonrisa más bella que haz hecho toda tu vida. Eres cruel al no dejarme verla. Tú sabes lo mucho que me gusta . Sé que lo sabes porque es solo a unos cuantos afortunados a los que se la has mostrado. Entre ellos yo, claro. ¿Y cómo no iba a serlo? Después de todo soy el único que te ha aguantado tus caprichos desde el momento en el que te conoció. Aunque, por otro lado, tú también aguantas los míos ¿no? Al menos lo hacías antes. ¿Quien sabe? Tal vez en estos momentos ocultas tu rostro porque ya te haz cansado de mí. ¿A dónde vas, Camus? Siberia esta vez no podrá recibirte.

'_Farewell'- no words to say_

_Beside the cross on your grave_

_And those forever burning candles._

Atena deja caer una flor blanca al suelo. Por un momento la había olvidado; al igual que al resto de los Caballeros a mi alrededor. Ha obscurecido muy temprano. Las velas que nos rodean no tardarán en apagarse. Algo húmedo recorre mi mejilla. ¿Te ocultas más, Camus? No importa, podrían echarte una tonelada de tierra encima y aún sabría que estas sonriendo. ¿Así que ya te vas?

_Needed elsewhere_

_To remind us of the shortness of our time._

Espero que a donde sea que vayas no te aburras mucho. Pero seguro que no lo harás. Eres sumamente fácil de entretener. Yo no sé como le haces, Camus. Puedo estar hablando contigo toda la tarde y tú no me contestas pero tampoco me ignoras. Me atrevería a afirmar que hasta me prestas atención. Si te contenta escuchar mis tonterías supongo que cualquier otra cosa lo hará. Serás feliz en donde sea que sea que vayas. Después de todo eres joven: tienes una eternidad por delante. No deberías desperdiciarla.

_Tears laid for them;_

_Tears of love, tears of fear._

Me pregunto por qué todos están llorando mientras limpio de mi rostro aquel extraño líquido que desde hace unos segundos ha comenzado a ahogarme. La primera vela se ha consumido por completo y ha comenzado a hacer frío. ¿Por qué todos siguen llorando¿Atena? Vaya, se supone que usted es nuestra Diosa. ¿Qué clase de ejemplo nos está dando? Río un poco. No es como si pudiera culparla. Para lo que esa niña sabe no es mas que una mocosa a la cual una banda de locos decidió comenzar a llamar 'Diosa de la Sabiduría'. ¿Qué opinas de ella, Camus? Creo que si se centra un poco más podrá hacer un buen trabajo. Aunque aún es muy pequeña.

_Bury my dreams._

_Dig up my sorrows._

Estás a punto de irte, Camus. Espero poder verte pronto otra vez. Lo malo es que sé qué es lo que tiene que pasar para que eso ocurra y, honestamente, la idea no me agrada mucho. Después de todo yo también soy joven. Pero total. Ya hablaremos al respecto cuando tengas más tiempo, Camus.

_Oh, Lord why_

_The angels fall first?_

Te envidio un poco. Tú estarás descansando muy a gusto mientras yo me quedo aquí partiéndome el lomo luchando contra solo Zeus sabe qué durante quien sabe cuanto tiempo. ¿A donde vas hay mucha gente, Camus? Saga, Shura, Death Mask y Afrodita estarán contigo. Eso lo sé. ¿Qué harás una vez que llegues ahí? Una fiesta no, eso es seguro. A ti casi no te gustan las fiestas. Dices que hay demasiada gente en ellas.

_Not relieved by thoughts of Shangri-La,_

_Nor enlightened by the lessons of Christ._

Todos se han ido. Creo que ya han dejado de llorar. Alguien coloca su mano sobre mi hombro y me dice que es hora de regresar a las 12 Casas. ¿Tan temprano? No. Después de todo la noche aún es joven. Nunca me ha gustado irme a dormir temprano. Tú lo sabes¿no Camus? Claro que sí, si tú siempre eres el primero diciéndome que tengo que regresar a Escorpio. Menos ahora, por supuesto. Que raro. ¿Por que Aioria me sujeta tan fuerte? Su armadura está empapada. ¿Acaso habrá estado lloviendo sin que lo notara? Pero qué torpe soy. Tú ya tienes que irte y yo hablando como perico. Pero ya sabes lo mucho que me gusta hablar contigo.

_I'll never understand the meaning of the right._

_Ignorance lead me into the light._

Ni te haz ido y ya te extraño. Tienes esa maldita manía de irte cada que te necesito. ¿Tendrá algo que ver el hecho de que siempre te necesite? Tú siempre me aconsejas y yo siempre te hago caso. Yo nunca te cuestiono cuando me regañas. No sé por qué no lo hago, considerando que cuestiono a todo mundo. Eres muy malo conmigo. Cuando te vuelva a ver, mas te vale tener una muy buena excusa para lo que hiciste.

_Sing me a song_

_Of your beauty,_

_Of your Kingdom._

Es una lástima que no me podrás mandar cartas desde donde estarás. Siempre recibía las tuyas desde Siberia. Eres muy malo escribiendo, claro que nunca te lo había dicho antes. Parecía que leía telegramas o algo así. Pero al menos te dignabas en escribir. ¿Cómo podrás contarme de tu nuevo hogar, Camus? Espero que puedas hacerlo de uno u otro modo porque tendré mucha curiosidad de saber cómo estarás.

_Let the melodies of your harps_

_Caress those whom we still need._

Aioria me vuelve a pedir que regrese a Escorpio, pero una vez más le digo que no. Creo que me quedaré aquí un poco más. Lo siento. Sé que aún no te dejo ir. Pero ya solo queda una vela encendida; ya pronto te dejaré de molestar. Aioria me deja solo. Tal vez más tarde pase a tu Casa por un poco de vino, Camus. Siento que quiero olvidar algo, aunque no estoy muy seguro de qué es lo que sea. Siempre guardas una botella para compartirla conmigo. Eso sí, serás tonto, necio y cruel pero nunca un avaro.

_Yesterday we shook hands._

_My friend._

Ayer fue un día tan raro. Todo pasó muy rápido y la verdad todavía hoy no lo puedo entender. ¿Tal vez cuando vaya a visitarte me lo puedas explicar? Eso espero. Aunque creo que tú tampoco lo haz entendido del todo. Los dos siempre hemos sido muy distraídos. La única diferencia es que tú lo disimulas y yo no. Así somos en casi todo ¿no? Somos iguales solo que a ti te gusta aparentar ser algo completamente diferente de lo que realmente eres. Te perdono por eso. Después de todo hay que mantener nuestra individualidad. Escucho alguien gritar tu nombre. Pobre. Pareciera que está en mucho dolor. ¿No te da pena, Camus? Vaya, al menos podrías dejar de sonreír.

_Today a moonbeam lightens my path._

Creo que la última vela se ha apagado. Afortunadamente hoy no hay luna nueva. Buenas noches, Camus. Creo que ya me iré a dormir.

_My Guardian._

Vete con cuidado.


End file.
